


A Japanese secret

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, In Sherlock bedroom, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John doesn't understand the cable guy's fascination with Sherlock.





	A Japanese secret

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom!

_An afternoon with the cable guy. How mundane_. The man, of course vetted by Mycroft's staff, was coming to rewire with... better cables?

After the lounge, he went in Sherlock's bedroom. "Sir, excuse me to be indiscreet, but... is this your room?" The young man was looking at John with amazement and respect. _What the hell?_

"No, it's my flat mate's, why?" 

Deception appears on the man face. "I'll go back to my work then, thank you..."

Half an hour later, the job was done when Sherlock enters the flat. "It was good old-fashioned strychnine, John!". Looking at the man who was now respectfully bowing his head, Sherlock asks, "Who's that?"

John replies "Cable guy. He asked about you..."

Looking at the man pose and the ID tag, Sherlock understands right away. "What level are you?

"Shodan, Shihan Holmes... Please do me the honor..."

"No. Sorry I don't." And he closes the door of the flat.

"Sherlock? What was that?"

"Nothing, flashback from a trip in Japan."

He went in his bedroom and closed the door, looking over his bed at the japanese certificate he received at the Kodokan Judo Institute. He often uses judo for protection, but he doesn’t like to talk about it. The sejour at the school was a really personal achievement.

_Now, where is my black belt?_

**Author's Note:**

> In that story, Sherlock is a black belt 7th dan while the young cable guy is a 1st dan. He recognized the name of the school on the certificate noted Sherlock's rank and was truly impressed...
> 
> Sherlock does have a judoka certificate in Japanese over his bed, but I have no idea what belt or rank.
> 
> I've checked online for the terms etc... If you're a judoka and are mad because I've wrote bollocks, let me know and I will correct it!
> 
> =============
> 
> If you're new to the series, go back to the start and enjoy the ride! 
> 
> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos... 
> 
> Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
